Marbon
Marbon (Also known as Terra to certain non-USRA beings, and Vitra-Terene in ancient Teadr 1 ages) is the sixth planet of the Feriyon System, and one of its most terrestrial and habitable worlds. Homeworld of the AUU human species and the Earth of the Alternate UUniverses, Marbon has been at the forefront of recent AUU history, from encounters with the Teadr 1 Races to having neighboring planets be the capital of the AUU government. Discovered by the Sollans long ago for it's powerfully-organic primordial oceans, humanity here evolved differently than original human evolution on Earth. Humans here were the result of Teadr 1 experimentation with biology from other worlds and races and the humans here are therefore considered near the image of the AUU Gods and their genetics were far different. The Naroudans were the first aliens the humans met as they formed a satisfactory alliance as the humans had potential to evolve as a prodigal race as long as they didn't evolve into a selfish race just like many others, especially with their unpredictable biology. By forming this alliance, the humans became an ambitious, wise, and lovable race and the main founders of the United Sentient Races Alliance. Despite being chased out of their dimension by the Villains Act, they return later on and form the New United Sentient Races Alliance. Marbon was possibly the most populated planet of the human space territories. For a significant amount of humanity's history, it was their only known place in the universe to support life. Despite evolving in a similar way to Earth, differences include having nine continents and four oceans, it's shifting seasonal greenhouse effects, it's Earth-like alien biota, History Coming soon... Society Marbon has a centralized government called the United Marbon Government, which formed during the humans' 10th World War and contains it's five prime countries: *'The Aemaercan Union'- The America of Marbon which used to be the Unified States of Aemaerca until the humans' 10th World War. *'The Fedeseran Union'- The Russian Federation of Marbon which used to be the Unified Federations until the humans' 10th World War. *'The Euroshan Union'- The European Union of Marbon which formed during the humans' 4th World War. *'The Aeostrallo-Cordican Coalition'- The marine alliance of Marbon which formed from Aoestralla and Cordica (AUU Oceania) following the events of the 9th and 10th World Wars. *'The Spaethan Federation'- The Middle East government of Marbon which fought in 6 World Wars until the 10th World War brought it into it's own country of military provisions and the top military superpower of the United Marbon Government. The cities on Marbon are incredibly tough-built with durable/holographic windows and metals, grand national monuments including some built by the USRA with the humans permission, bustling air and ground traffic, and screen/hologram display and propaganda. Due to the greenhouse-gas-based seasons, Marbon's country layout is far different than Earth today. It's moon, Muna, is the location of Teadr 2 cities inside air-locked domes with habitats connected by tubes. Category:Worlds Category:AUU Worlds